He Hurt His Hands
by Kurai Himitsu
Summary: SanoXMegumi moments. Sano's reasons and the end result of his silence. [oneshot]


**_A/N:_** Kon'nichi wa minna! This is a song fic to Nickel Creek's _The Hand Song_. I thought it would work well for this. Several Megumi/Sano moments, I noticed, really fit with the song (The last one is fictional and did **_not_** happen in either the manga or the anime). Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own and never will. I'm not making any money of this either.

**_Rating:_** PG

**_Genre:_** Angst/Tragedy

**_Warnings:_** Sad…angsty…and spoiler warnings for the "Megumi Arc" and the Kyoto Arc. There's more…but it would spoil the surprise…

**_Main Characters:_** Sanosuke and Megumi.

**_Additional Notes:_** This the first fic I EVER wrote...so it's not _as_ good as my others...

_He Hurt His Hands _

_The boy only wanted to give mother something _

_And all of her roses had bloomed_

_Looking at him as he came rushing in with them_

_Knowing her roses were doomed _

_All she could see were the thorns buried deep_

_And the tears that he cried as she tended his wounds_

Sano ran up the stairs of the tower, praying he wasn't too late. His blood was pounding in his ears as he ran. He couldn't let her do it. He just couldn't. People who do that were weak, but she wasn't weak; he could see in her eyes that she wasn't.

He threw open the door just in time to see Megumi with the dagger posed to plunge into her ivory skin. He didn't think. He grabbed the dagger with his bare hand and threw it to the side. He only knew he was hurt when she pointed out the blood that was flowing from the wound in his hand.

_But she knew it as love _

_It was one she could understand_

_He was showing his love_

_And that's how he hurt his hands._

_He still remembered that night as a child_

_On his mother's knee_

_She held him close as she opened the Bible_

_And quietly started to read_

_Then seeing a picture of Jesus he cried out_

_Momma, he's got some scars just like me_

He remembered the day he saved Megumi from herself. They could not fail! They _couldn't_ let Shishio win! If he won, he would kill everyone in Japan. And his saving her would have meant nothing. It would all have been in vain. He couldn't let that happen, especially to her. He didn't know why her in particular, but he couldn't stand to see her die.

So he charged forward. He aimed his punch at Shishio's bandaged face. But Shishio caught it easily. He smirked, his smile full of malice and empty of true joy. He crushed Sano's hand. Sano couldn't help it, he cried out, but still Shishio kept crushing it. Then his fist connected with Sano's forehead and Sano flew into the wall and was swallowed in darkness, his mind not registering his broken hand. But one truth had occurred to him before he was swallowed darkness...

_And he knew it was love It was one he could understand_

_He was showing his love_

_And that's how he hurt his hands_

_Now the boy's grown and moved out on his own_

_When Uncle Sam comes along_

_A foreign affair, but our young men were there _

_And luck had his number drawn_

_It wasn't too long till our hero was gone_

_He gave to a friend what he learned from the cross_

He had gone to Aizu. He had to talk to her. He couldn't take the knowledge, the anticipation, any longer. He didn't care what he was risking, but still, he waited till dark to go. He walked up the street, staying to the darkest shadows for safety.

Then he saw her. Four large men had cornered her. The four men were armed with knives and clubs, but one had a gun. They were advancing but so was he. He knocked two out before they could react.

The man with the gun just stood by and watched; waiting. Sano took out the third man and rounded on the one with the gun. He charged him and in the dark of the night, a gunshot sounded.

When the dust cleared, the man with the gun was down for the count, but so was Sano… He had put up a hand as he punched to shield himself but at such close range it had been no use. The bullet had gone straight through his hand and into his heart. But before he died he uttered one last sentence…

"Aishiteru Megumi… Koishii…"

It was then that she knew what she suspected was true. His words and his bleeding hand over his bleeding heart proved it…

_Well they knew it was love_

_It was one they could understand_

_He was showing his love_

_And that's how he hurt his hands_

_It was one they could understand_

_He was showing his love _

_And that's how he hurt his hands_

He had hurt his hands...and he had done it showing his love...for her...

/_Owari_\\\

**_A/N:_** Sano did NOT die like that. I'm not sure how he did, but this worked for the song. Sorry this was so sad. Sano's one of my favorite characters, actually, so I don't know why I killed him in the end… Oh well… Anyway, _please _**review**!


End file.
